Never Forgiven
by pinaprincess
Summary: One shot for Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru


My first one shot so be kind. Just a little bit of angst between Matsumoto and Ichimaru.

Enjoy

* * *

Izuru Kira was sorting through the desk of his former Captain Gin Ichimaru when he came across something interesting, a letter to Rangiku Matsumoto

"Taicho, please don't be hurting her more than you already are." He muttered, making his way ot the Tenth Division.

He knocked on the door and walking in when he received no answer. He knew Rangiku must still be asleep on the couch waiting for Captain Hitsugaya and gently placed the letter onto the table in front of her, knowing that she would open it when she awoke. He quickly left the room so that he was not around when she did open it, as he knew that she would need to be alone.

Rangiku awoke when she heard the door close, thinking it was her Captain.

"I'm doing paperwork Taicho." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

She looked around and realised there wasn't anyone there. Her attention turned to the table where she saw a letter entitled 'RAN-CHAN' She picked it up and slowly opened it.

_Rangiku,_

_I know that if you are reading this then I've betrayed you and Seretei and I promise you Ran-chan that it's not all as it seems. Ihadto do this to protect you from him. You had been his original target, the Hōgyoku was meant for you and not Rukia. It was you who would have been the one to be executed._

_Do you remember the night before you were due to go on the mission to Karakura but I took you drinking and you woke up in the Fourth Division? It was me that spiked your sake Ran-chan, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I did it so that you couldn't go. so Rukia was sent instead. I know it's selfish of me for saying this but I'm glad I was able to at least protect you from him._

_I discovered you to be his target by accident when I was in the Fifth, saying you were worthless with no one to protest your innocence. He planned for you to get in trouble in Karakura and to get you executed so that he could get to the Hōgyoku. I got you drunk so that you couldn't go and then agreed to go along with his plan to go to Hueco Mundo so long as he left you alone. I stayed with him to protect my Ran-chan._

_I know that you will hate me for this betrayal and for everything that I have done and I am truly sory Rangiku. Please forgive me._

_I love you._

Rangiku screamed out of anger and pain, she threw his letter into the fire in her room and fell to the floor.

"How could you!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks "How could you do this? You could have protected me from here, you're a coward Gin Ichimaru. I hope you rot in Hueco Mundo!"

Izuru had heard her scream from outside and shunpoed to her window, he watched as sh threw various items across her room, even her sake cups. He grabbed hold of her to prevent her from throwing anything else and she collapsed into his arms.

"How could he, Izuru." She whispered, "He even said he was sorry and then his stupid letter. It's like he's trying to break my heart all over again."

Izuru said nothing, just holding her in comfort and letting her cry out in anger. He knew it would be a long time before she forgave Gin Ichimaru.

--

Rangiku was standing watching the chaos of what had become the Winter War, all around her was fighting, she however only had one target in mind.

When Gin appeared everyone around her knew not to even think about attackinghim themselves. He was hers to fight and only hers. His smile faded when he saw her face, he could tell after all this time she still carried the pain of his decpetion and betrayal and he knew exactly how he had to end.

"Hello Ran-chan."

Rangiku lifted Haineko slightly, anger flowing through her body.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, her voice reflecting her feelings towards him.

"You got my letter didn't you." He said, his smile still not returning, his voice in a strange seriousness

"Don't. Just don't Gin." Her voice wavered, "You seriously expect that it was all just you trying to protect me? That you love me? I don't believe it for a second Gin. The only person you have ever loved is yourself."

"That's not true, I love you Ran-chan."

"LIAR!" She screamed, "Growl Haineko."

She watched as Haineko swirled around Gin but looked on in horror as he didn't even move to counter-act it. He stood there and allowed her to take his life. Just as he had destroyed her faith in him, and her heart.

"I love you Ran-chan." He whispered, "I would only ever die by your hand."

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please review


End file.
